To Love And To Lose
by FanFicChikk
Summary: This is a story about the harsh reality of love sometimes; give it a chance! Based off a walk to remember. WARNING: SAD. ONE-SHOT.


**To love and To lose **

Callum has never been the type of girl that you come into a classroom and notice first. Then again she isn't the one that you never see either, Cally just never made an effort to be noticed, she just did what she wanted to in order to live her life happily.

Callum Olden was practically running down the hallway, the girl was never late for anything in her entire life. And she was literally counting down the seconds as she ran to her first period of the day. Effectively running into the classroom 2 seconds before the bell won her a nice smile from her teacher, who if we are being honest wouldn't have given her the tardy any way.

Embry call was near the opposite of the girl sitting in the front of the classroom, you see Embry has a night time job of being a giant freaking wolf and patrolling the woods so humans don't get eaten, so obviously getting up at six in the morning isn't the easiest thing in the world to do.

It also doesn't help that Callum's dad is one of the directors and spirit leaders of the tribe, he has never liked Embry for the simple reason that before he became a wolf Embry Call was a trouble maker and somehow Mr. Olden wasn't going to let that one go. It also insured that Callum indeed knew about the wolves; But life is simple, she doesn't get in there way and they don't bother her.

"Okay Class today I'm assigning you, your end of school exam," cue giant sigh, "Yes, yes I know I'm terrible," Mr. Jamison chuckled, amused by his students, "Any way you will need a partner for this so, Jamie and WIll, Kaitlyn and Max, Keegan and Swan, Dakota and Sage, Embry and Callum, Saw and Elisa, and Jeffery and Maggie," Callum didn't seem bothered by this, she felt the same as she would if she had been paired up with Keegan Michaels. Embry on the other hand was far from happy, this was the girl he grew up knowing as the nerd and the dweeb and now he had to spend the few months of school with this chick, and to make matters worse it was their SENIOR year.

Callum grabbed her stuff and made her way to Embry's desk, the boy just glared at her, "Listen sweetheart I'll do my part and you can do yours. End of story,"

Callum of course not like a normal girl who would role her eyes, simply smiled and nodded at Embry, "That's fine," she said quietly.

Embry seemed a little a taken aback at her niceness and he actually felt kind of bad.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Every time Someone would make fun of or pick at Callum, Embry noticed she never fought back, or so much as said something mean to the person, she would just walk away. So one day he decided to find out why the chick was so nice.

After Kate, the school bully, had said something mean to Callum and she just kept walking Embry walked up to the girl in two quick strides, "Why do you let them treat you like that?" Callum jumped, she hadn't noticed someone was there.

Callum looked up at Embry with a smile but kept walking, "I don't see the point in hating people, there's no point and life is short right... besides it isn't on my list," Embry's eyebrows raised as he contemplated the girl's words,

"Your list?" he asked confused

Callum sighed softly, "yeah my list."

"So what else is on this list.. and what is the list for? how to be a perfect child?" he asked sarcastically.

Callum stopped walking and turned on Embry abruptly, "I'm not perfect." she said seriously and simply, then resumed her walk, "And besides I know you didn't talk to me just because... what is it you need," It had been a week since Embry got assigned her partner and he realized he couldn't do this project without her, and he needed the help... bad if he wanted to graduate.

"Well uhm. I was hoping you would help me with the project," Just then a couple of guys walked by and Embry was suddenly behind a tree, hiding. Callum smirked, she knew they were his friends.

"Okay," Callum answered simply.

"Okay?" Embry asked shocked.

Callum nodded up at the boy who is twice her size, "Sure. And I only have one rule,"

"which is?" Embry prompted,

Callum stopped walking again and looked at Embry seriously, "Don't fall in love with me," she warned.

Embry wouldn't even contain himself, he burst out into laughter, "No problem sweetheart," Hell, he didn't imprint and he sure as hell was never going to fall in love with Callum Olden.

Callum nodded, turned on her heel and was inside her house without so much as a goodbye, "Hi daddy," Callum said, startled when she ran into her father right inside the doorway.

"Who was that boy?" Mr. Olden asked, already knowing the answer.

"Embry Call," Callum answered, not seeing the problem.

Mr. Olden lowered his glasses and sighed deeply, "Callum," he started lecturing but was cut short by his 17 year old.

"Daddy we agreed you were going to let me live my life how I wanted to, and you denying me to hang out with a harmless boy is breaking that fulfillment. Besides aren't you always telling the community that we should forgive all things?"

Mr. Olden didn't have a response to his daughter so he just nodded.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Wait so Elliana actually did that?" Embry call Laughed as he listened to Callum talk about the legends that took place in their projects

"yep!" Callum said popping the 'p'

"Wow!" Embry replied, he smiled as Callum laughed softly.

This is how they had spent the last two weeks, going over and working on the project.

"So tell me... what else is on this list?" Embry asked curiosly.

Callum sighed deeply but smiled at Embry, "I want to say I've been two places at once, I want a tatoo, and I want to swim in the ocean,"

Embry smiled, "You've never been swimming in the ocean?" he asked amused, partly because they lived right across from First Beach.

Callum rolled her eyes, "Yes, but I want to go in a real ocean you know? One with hot beaches, getting so sunburnt you cant move, just seems wonderful," Embry snorted but didn't say anything.

"So you said there were 4 things what's the forth?"

Callum smiled, "I would tell you but then I'd have to kill you," she said simply.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Callum smiled as she walked down the hall way and approached Embry when she saw him with a group of friends, "Hey Embry.. " Callum said casually, "I'll see you this afternoon,"

"You hang out with Callum Olden?" Jacob Black asked, he didn't seem rude just surprised.

"No," Embry said far to quickly, "I've never even talked to her," Callum's head snapped up when she heard his words and she couldn't hide the hurt she felt and quickly walked away down the hallway. Embry felt like a dick as soon as the words came out of his mouth and Jake had no problem telling him how much of a dickwad he was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXEmbry hopped up the stairs to the olden house and smiled when Mr. Olden opened the door, "Hey is Callum here?"

didn't smile he just glared at embry before saying, "Go home Mr. Call," and slamming the door right in Embry's face.

Embry hesitantly knocked on the door and smiled when Callum opened the door, "Hey callu..."

Callum cut him off, "What so when I'm helping with homework I'm suddenly good enough for you to talk to. I thought you were different Embry but you aren't, have a nice day,"Callum tried slamming the door but Embry stopped it with his foot.

"Listen Callum, it's nothing personal I just didn't know how my friends would take it, I kind of thought it could be a secret,"

Callum plastered on a fake smile, "So you mean like secret friends!" she asked, with mock excitement.

"Exactly!" Embry smiled, not realizing that Callum was being sarcastic.

suddenly the door was slammed right into Embry's face, and no matter how many time he relentlessly knocked, he never saw Callum come back to the door again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Callum was sitting at the lunch table reading a book when suddenly Embry Call plopped down beside her, "May I help you,"

Embry looked at the girl, "This is me apologizing and being with you in front of other people,"

"Oh don't strain yourself," Callum scoffed, before getting up and leaving Embry to eat his lunch alone.

Callum stormed out of the cafeteria annoyed and honestly a little surprised, When she opened the bathroom door the whores of the school were in there, of course these words Callum would never think but let's be honest we all know these mean girls. "Oh look who it is, the virgin Mary," Katie scoffed, or shall we call her Queen B.

All of her posy laughed and added their encouragement, "Hey listen Callum, don't get ahead of yourself.. we all saw the way you looked at Embry. Honey let's be honest you just aren't his," she paused and looked Callum up and down in a mocking fashion, "type," she finished.

"I, uh, we aren't even friends," Callum whispered.

Katie laughed loudly, "Well of course you aren't sweetie," she said patronizingly. "Pathetic girls like you don't get noticed, they just float away and die alone," the girl spat, as all her and her friends laughed loudly.

Callum not being able to take it anymore ran out of the bathroom, her vision wasn't clear because of the tears she held, so when she ran into Embry she wasn't expecting it, "Callum?" he whispered, shocked.

"I, I, I've got to get to class," Callum stuttured, her face soaked with tears.

Embry's eyes widened and he leaned down and wiped away her tears, "Oh god, no not like this, come on we've got to get you out of here," Embry said, tucking the tiny girl under his arm, when he noticed all the other people staring.

Callum jumped when Embry punched a tree and it fell over, "That bitch," he spat, before knocking down another tree, "I swear to god if she was a dude, id punch her in her ugly mouth," he spat.

Callum giggled slightly, and Embry smiled, "Sorry, it's just I'm not used to guys pushing over 200 year old trees, it's kind of funny." She reached out and grabbed onto Embry's arm pulling him out of the woods.

"Where are we going?" Embry asked, puzzled.

"Well I have to work on my song! and you have to work on your lines."

Embry paused, causing Callum to jerk back into his arms, "so you forgive me?"

Callum smiled softly, "Well I mean, as long as we aren't secret friends right?" she asked, teasingly.

"sure, sure," Embry laughed, and chased after the girl when she ran away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Embry call sat in the room full of students completely mesmerized by Callum, that's when he noticed imprint or not, he loved this girl. He watched as she sang; her voice better than that of a angel.

"You're so lame, who likes just vanilla for ice cream? I mean seriously?" callum teased, Embry.

They had just pulled up to her house after they got ice cream and she had teased him the whole way home, "Oh I'm sorry, I'm American," Embry scoffed.

Callum laughed, "Well I better get inside, I guess this is the end of our days since we got a 100 on her project,"

"Wait!" Embry yelled, stopping her in her tracks, of course she didn't get as so much as opening the door before he did so, "I don't want this to be the end... I really like you Callum. Will you uh, go on a date with me?" Embry asked, awkwardly.

"No," Callum said, flatly.

"What?" Embry asked, confused and completely heart broken.

"I'm not aloud to date," Callum shrugged, she then thanked Embry for the offer and got out of the car saying she hoped this wasn't the end of them getting together either.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Embry Call took in a deep breath as he entered the tribal building, he sat on a bench and watched as Callum's father paced around talking to the spirits.

"Oh, yes?" Mr. Olden asked, surprised by someone else's presence, when the figure came out of the shadows he sighed deeply, "yes, Mr. Call what can I do for you?"

"I want to take your daughter on a date sir," well don't beat around the bush Embry.

"No."

"Wait hear me out Mr. Olden," The older gentleman sighed and nodded for him to continue, "I like your daughter, A LOT. And I know your reasons for not wanting me to date her, but listen. I want to stop phasing, I'm done being a wolf. No matter what the spirits tell me I know who I want to be with forever,"

Mr. Olden was shocked that the young boy was so set in stone and for sure, "Alright, I know you're serious but I don't want you giving up your wolf Embry... you should wait it out and make sure that both of you will be in it.. forever. Before you make that kind of commitment."

Embry smiled the biggest he ever had in his whole life, "Yes sir!... and with all respect sir I know who I will be with forever."

"Son, I thought that too," Mr. Olden said, morbidly.

Embry flinched, "With all do respect sir, I will protect her with my life... wolf or not NOTHING will hurt her."

Embry nodded one final time then left the building, Mr. Olden sighed deeply watching the boy go, he feared he already fell in love with his daughter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Embry did the whole gentleman thing where he walked up to the door and offered Callum his jacket, because it was raining.

"where are we going?" Callum laughed, as she watched the sign of La push past.

Embry smiled over at her, "It's a secret!"

Callum laughed, but when they passed the Washington signed she gawked at Embry, "WHERE ARE WE GOING!"

"Get out," Embry told her.

"Excuse me?" Callum gawked.

Embry got out and opened her door helping her out, he then pulled her over to the sign and told her to spread her legs out, "What in the world are we doing?" Callum laughed.

Embry grinned before looking at the sign and the laughing girl, "You see... right now you're standing on the state line. you're in two places at once," he shrugged. Callum looked at Embry in surprise before shaking her head with a smile. "Too corny?" Embry guessed.

Callum bit her lip and shook her head again, "no.. never. this is the most amazing thing anyone has ever done for me.. thank you," She told him sincerely.

When they pulled up to First beach Callum looked over at Embry, "Alright close your eyes," Embry told her, she didn't even bother asking why, just did as he asked. Callum felt coolness on collar bone and shivered, whether that be because of the cold of because Embry was so close no one will ever know, Embry apologized and she just brushed it off, "Alright open!" Embry demanded.

When Callum opened her eyes she smiled at the temporary tatoo on her collar bone, "Dream?" she asked, slightly confused. The tattoo had the word dream written with a moon and star attached.

"You're a dream come true," Embry shrugged.

Callum blushed and grabbed his hand tugging him out of the car, when he got the motion he let her lead them down to the beach, as the waves hit the shore, "Embry this has been the best night of my life," Callum told him, as she stopped and put herself where she was looking into his eyes.

"mine too," Embry told her sincerely, he then leaned down at the same time she rose on her toes, when he was only a inch away he stopped and whispered, "I might kiss you," into her ear.

Callum's eyes got wide, "I might be bad at it."

"No possible," Embry grinned, as he leaned down further and captured her lips, this was unlike any other girl he had kissed. He felt the corny fire works.

For Callum It was her first kiss and when he pulled away she was the one to go in for the second kiss.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been a month since their first date and Callum and Embry were inseparable, "I love your family," Callum told him honestly, She was referring to the pack who accepted her with open arms.

"Yeah they're great," Embry said.

Callum sighed as she rested her head on his shoulder, "It's a good thing you have people around you that can take care of you," Embry sensed a hidden meaning behind that, but didn't mention it.

"So tell me one thing," Embry asked her.

"Sure...?"

"What is the final thing on that list of yours,"

Callum thought deeply and finally smiled at him, "To get married on the beach in the same spot my momma grew up on," She told him.

Embry smiled and nodded.

Callum walked in the house with a smile, "This has to stop Callum," her father told her.

"I love him daddy," Callum told her father honestly.

"And it makes it just that much worse... you're going to break his heart."

Embry and Callum were walking down the beach and Embry was telling her jokes but she wasn't laughing, "Hey... what's wrong?" Embry asked.

"Have you thought about the future?" Callum blurted out.

"What?" Embry asked confused.

Cally sighed, "like are you going to college... getting a job? we graduate in a 2 weels Embry."

"Yeah... I'm staying in La Push the council will may me to go wolf and my family and I can live off that the rest of our lives... what about you? gonna go to a big fancy college?" Yeah I know most couples who are in love would talk about their future before now but... Callum's a coward.

"No."

"What a community college then?"

"I'm not going to college Embry."

"That's fine you can_"

"No it's not okay Embry, I'm sick." Callum told him with tears in her eyes.

"That's fine... here I'll take you home then tomorrow we can_"

"EMBRY! you aren't listening, I told you not to fall in love with me," by this point Callum had tears pouring out of her eyes, Embry still didn't understand, or he was denying it one.

"What are you talking about Cal?"

"I have leukemia Embry, I only have a little bit more to live."

"what?" Embry whispered, he started crying too. Embry could feel his heart literally breaking into two pieces. The girl who he knew for sure he was going to spend the rest of his life with was telling him her life only had a few more months.

"I'm so sorry Embry.. I didn't want people to treat me differently,"

"EVEN ME!?" Embry demanded, hurt.

"Especially you!" Callum said, through tears.

After he took Callum home that night he ran to the Cullens and started begging Carlisle to help him. Carlisle who had no idea what was happening was at a loss for words, Embry phased running in the woods seeing red. All the guys in his head felt pain to for the loss of their friend, realizing it was only hurting him more, Embry phased back.

When he laid in bed that night Embry realized that just because maybe Callum couldn't be in his life forever didn't mean he couldn't be in hers; he owed her that.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After delivering a dozen, dozen roses. Mr. Olden finally answered the door, "embry... I know what you're trying to do son.. but maybe staying away is for the best,"

"Sir with all do respect, I told you once and I will tell you again. I will be in Callum's life forever. I'm not breaking that promise."

So after that Embry realized what he needed to do and quickly got to work in Callum's backyard. "Cally.. what is that boy doing." Mr. Olden sighed, as they both watched him walked around the yard taking measurements.

"I_don't_know," Callum said, her breath breaking because of her tiredness.

"Cally you alright?"

Callum went to nod, but before she could she felt light headed and blacked out.

When she woke up the first face Callum saw was Embry's, "You just don't give up do you?" Callum whispered, Embry who hadn't seen her wake up jerked his eyes to hers when she spoke, before tightening his grip on her hands and kissing it.

"I'll never give up on you,"

"You're to good to me Embry," Callum sighed.

"You were to good to me my whole childhood, even when I was a complete dick... I think you're rubbing off on me," he teased.

Callum laughed, and it quicky turned to a wheeze.

They spent the next two weeks together. Embry read all books he could care less about to her since she couldn't read them herself. She would sit and listen and laugh at the right parts. they stayed united... even if both of them knew she was getting weaker by the day.

When Embry came in the hospital and they were taking all of Cullum's thing away he immediately thought of the worse and freaked out, But when he saw Callum getting wheeled out he sucked in a breath, "What's going on?" he demanded, to Mr. Olden.

"Dr. Cullen... he's paying for hospice," Mr. Olden said with a smile, before giving Embry's shoulder a nice squeeze.

That night it didn't matter that he was a vampire, it didn't matter that their whole family was there, it didn't matter that half the pack was there too, it didn't matter what anyone else thought. Embry walked right into the Cullen's and pulled Carlisle into a hug, even a vampire would cringe at. There wasn't a dry eye in the room... even if half of them was venom, not real tears. There wasn't a dry eye.

When Embry finally finished his projects in the backyard he excitingly picked Callum into his arms and carried her down too it, there sat in her back yard a pool. "Oh my god, embry," Callum sighed, in her raspy voice.

"It's salt water... and I know it's not just like the ocean but it's the closest thing to it..."

Callum kissed him cutting him off, if she would have been well she would've been crying but she just didn't have even that emotional strain in her.

Embry suddenly sucked in a breath, "Okay then there's only one more thing on your list," Embry suddenly got down on one knee, "Cally I know we're young, but I know without a doubt whether we had 60 years, month, hours, or even minutes I know I would still have married you. I love you with all my heart and don't want anything else but to marry you... what do you say,"

Callum did cry now, even if it did tire her out, "Of course I will, I love you so much Embry,"

So that next week Callum and Embry got married, it was a beautiful ceremony with everyone in their lives there, including the Cullens and pack.

Cally and Embry had the best summer's of their lives that year. They laughed, and talked, and cried right up to the day Cally died peacefully in her bed.

Embry remained a wolf for a few more years and never did imprint, he knew Cally was his Sole mate, I guess sometimes people need a little more guidance but Embry and Cally found their love without the help of anyone else... well that teacher did have a little to do with it.

And although Embry missed Cally every second of his life he was okay, he had the pack, and Cally's father their with him the whole time; he now understands why Cally was so happy he had the pack.

Most people can catch Embry down at the spot where he and Callum were married, well this is what the public thinks at least. Embry and Callum both know that's the place they had their first kiss, the time Cally got her tattoo, the place she revealed her cancer too him. Embry will often sit down there and talk to her like he did today.

He knows that he and Cally's love is like the wind, just because you cant see it, you can still feel it so intensely that you know it's there.

**Author Note: so I was going to make this a full story but I thought that would be a little cruel considering she dies. And yeah I know sad but, nah I don't have an excuse! **

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! **

**Maybe if I get some reviews I will turn it into a full story some day :)))))**


End file.
